Strength Or Justice
by BlueTower123
Summary: Luxanna holds a secret many would condemn her for, including her family. Not knowing whether to learn more about this ability, or to deny it she is stuck in uncertainty. That is until she meets one man, her greatest enemy will become her guide, and her family will become her greatest pains. (My First every story, any criticism is welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

Once again the grand rivalry between the states of Noxus and Demacia threatened to bring war upon the land. The institute of war was a mess, with people running up and down the golden corridors with papers in their hands with demands, and counter demands. The threat of war was nothing new, but this time neither side would back down. Noxian patrols have routinely gone missing, so after the Hand of Noxus was sent to investigate he found those responsible, Demacian deserters with dangerous artefacts in their possesion. Noxus killed these deserters and seized the artefacts. The royal families of Demacia however demanded that these be returned to them. Noxus rejected this, and hence the dispute began. With war slowly coming champions from both states were called to the Institute of War, in order to be the last possible chance to preserve peace, a battle on the fields of Justice.

Demacia sent their best, the Might of Demacia was to lead the Demacian delegation in negotiation and in battle if it comes to that. Garen was reluctant to accept his responsibility but in the end bowed to his superiors. What he protested more about is the bringing of his sister, Luxanna. Luxanna, or Lux as many called her, was just a young woman whose only priority was preparing to serve her family and country, at least that was what appeared on the surface. In reality Lux wanted so much more than to be just a blind servant to her family and country, she wanted to see the world, and not hide from it behind city walls. Such ideas would not be accepted by the people she needed the most to support her, her family. Yet, that wasn't the most condenming secret she held within her.

Many thought her just a regular person, but she was anything but, she was a mage, and a very potent one. Her family, and country, hated mages. Demacia view the wars as the sole fault of mages and sometimes Noxus, and both of these are hated by all in the country. Some mages, like healers, are tolerated but are locked outside walls, not allowed in the city walls. This worried Lux, if they find out who she really is, what would happen?

The golden doors opened for the Demacian envoy, and the group walked into the large building with many summoners greeting them with wide, and fake, smiles. Garen marched through without interacting with them. Lux's heart beats slowly, in case the summoners notice her powers, but fortunately, the summoners largely ignored her. "Damn mages" she heard Garen murmur under his breath. Things like that increased her anxiety of what would happen if he found out, their relationship has been strained enough in these last few years, with him doing nothing but staying in the capital training with the Dauntless Vanguard. She missed him so, but also was relieved that he was not near her, so he couldn't find out. They slowly walked down the wide hallways with large windows, people rushing past them, some Demacian, some Noxian. They were headed towards the Demacian quarters of the building. Garen walked a few paces ahead, with people standing out of his way, not wanting to anger the man. All but one. A man with large black coat stood in the way of the marching Demacian, with his back turned to Garen and Lux. Garen stopped. "Excuse me." The man turned around and for Lux, time seemed to stop. The man was slightly shorter than Garen with large black armour, missing one hand, and in its place a large glowing hand. He put that hand up, and a raven flew in the window, landing on it. The man's white hair was being blown by the wind slightly cover his raven black eyes, which were staring right through Garen, and at her.

"Jericho Swain!" Garen gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to smack the "Grand General" of Noxus. "Garen Crownguard. A pleasure." The Grand General made an over exaggerated bow. "And Luxanna Crownguard, am i correct?" Once again Swain laid his eyes on her, but this time it was more uncertain. Garen stepped in between them. "Yes that is my sister, but no need for you to bother her, she is just here to observe the negotiations." Swain smiled. "So she is a political student, is that it?" his question had a hint of disbelief which scared Lux, did he know? No he couldn't! Garen's voice became less polite. "Yes, and I demand you drop the subject." Swain laughed. The laugh sent a chill down the spine of everyone around him. He laughed for a good minute before he stared at Garen. "Dont try my patience! Diplomacy is a subtle art, and you are anything but, my dear Garen. Miss Crownguard, dont take lessons from your brother." and with that the Grand General turned and walked away, whistling a tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, BlueTower123 here, just wanted to thank you for reading Chapter 1 and now 2!

Any critiscm is appreciated and wanted!

The monotonous sound of his walking cane against the marble floor rang in the back of the Grand General's conflicted mind. He scans the room, looking at the faces of those walking up and down but he doesn't process anything that he sees, he only has one thing in mind. Swain is not a man that can be unnerved easily, but right now his mind is unfocused. How could such a powerful mage be hidden away from the world so well? So effectively? Did she even know her abilities? The full extent of them? These thoughts flying all around his head came to a sudden halt when a smiling servant stopped him. "Negotiations continue in 20 minutes Grand General!" the boy enthusiastically exclaimed. Swain nodded quietly then dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The boy turned and paced into a room a few steps ahead. Swain shooked his head and refocused his mind. All he had to worry about is the negotiations, this "distraction" has to be dealt with later, and by someone else.

The negotiation room's atmosphere can only be described as "tense" the large oval room had a large table with summoners sitting at the head of it, and the Demacian envoy on one side facing the Noxian. Politicians, Servants, Champions and all sorts of spectators were also present in the room, some sitting at the table while others seated further away from the action. An old and respected summoner, Archmage Ifle, led the negotian and was the referee, making sure the proceedings happened without any problem. Preferably, with only a few casualties. Ifle waited until everyone settled before standing up and delivering his speech. "Lords, Ladies and Diplomats of your respective realms, it has happened that yet again a dangerous conflict threatens the peace in our land. Early negotiations have failed, but here we are, hoping to bring an end to this conflict. The Demacian envoy will present their initial demands now!" He gestured towards Garen who straightened out of his chair and opened a parchment. "The King of Demacia, demands that all artefacts of Demacian origins be returned. To compensate Noxus for the damages caused, five hundred chests filled with gold will be given, right here and right now." The room erupts in murmurs and whispers with some Demacians finding it too lenient, while some Noxians finding the offer laughable. Ifle raised a hand to silence the room. As quickly as it erupted, it quitened down. Ifle looked over at the Grand General to see his reaction, but Swain was silently staring at the table, not making eye conact with anyone. "Jericho Swain? What are your thoughts?" Swain looked up at Ifle suddenly, as if woken suddenly from a dream. As much as he tried, Swain could not get what he may have learned out of his head. Could the sister of a mage hater, really be such a promising mage? "I..I..I have a few objections." he finally gathered the words in his mind, "First of all, the artefacts are priceless, with no amount of gold being enough. Second, they have one thing in common..." the entire room waited for Swain to finish his sentence. Lux, who so far was zoned out of the negotiation with thoughts of her own, looked up at the Grand General who by this point regained his usual composure. "...they all disable the powers of mages for a set amount of time, which can be used against our armies, such a strategic advantage will not be given up for a few trinkets! Not to talk about how these artefacts could be used to punish innocent.." Swain glanced over at Lux "... Demacian mages." Lux's eyes widened and gasped audibly. The people around her turned to her with questioning looks. Lux stood up and rushed out of the room without a word. Garen rose and look at her sister exiting. He looked over at Swain and with badly veiled hatred asked "So what do you want?"

Swain sat back down in his chair and went back to studying the table. After a long silence Swain once again began: "Nothing, you can have the artefacts, but only if they are disenchanted and powers removed, you wanted them for decoration anyway, no?" Garen froze, that was the official reason, but Swain figured out the real reason, as expected. Expected, but not prepared for, and now the tables have been turned, if he rejects this now, then Noxus will be in the right, which would be a failure for him. Garen collapsed into his chair and with a deep sigh accepted the deal. Swain smiled, but now that one issue has been resolved, another presents itself, what to do with what he learned...


	3. Chapter 3

One could notice the difference in the atmosphere between now and two hours ago. The war that loomed only a few hours ago is now forgotten and the whole affair is now mostly forgotten. The only ones still bothered with the results are the Demacian nobles, bitter that their artefacts are now nothing more than decoration. An insurance against mages, lost. However there are many more ways they can keep mages at bay, a fact that is all to well known by Luxanna. After running out of the negotiation room, she ran straight through everyone between her and the entrance. She turned heads and received strange looks from all sorts of people, but it was not the time to worry about them. She did not stop until she was clear of the institute of war's building. Outside the building's perimeter was a large forest, Lux for once felt safe. Maybe it was better if she ran away, somewhere where she can hide, Bilgewater or maybe Piltover? No, those are places that his family would expect. She sat down on the collapsed log and buried her face in her hands. How could she mess up so much? Her actions will take Garen's and her family's credibility and reputation which took centuries to build up. How could she do what she did?

Thoughts floating around and around in her head were brought to an abrupt stop when she heard footsteps. She carefully listened to the footsteps. They were irregular, with a clank in between the two steps. Her breath stopped as she realised who it was. "No, why is he following me?" she gritted her teeth. She saw him turn a corner and she immidiately casted a spell she practiced since she realised her powers, it was a spell which manipulated light to trap the enemy. Swain looked up and without hesitation stepped aside. The spell hit a tree behind him. He was quicker than she anticiapted. She casted another spell to lock him in place but he jumped to the side. This time he retaliated and threw shadows at her. It hit her, and she fell back, landing on her back. Her head hit off the ground and her vision clouded. Once she regained composure she saw Swain standing over her. She closed her eyes expecting death but nothing of the sort came. She opened her left eye and saw his hand extended towards her. She looked in his eyes, but the gesture seemed sincere, with no mocking looks in his eyes. She reluctantly took his hand and he hauler her up.

"That was uncalled for miss, but sorry for hitting you so hard." his voice was strangely calm without even a hint of worry, he was fully calm. She tried to hold in her hatred, but now, of all times she couldn't hold it in. "Why do you torment me so?" her voice was full of hatred and anger, something that Swain was used to at this point. "Torment you? How am I doing that?" still cold and calm. "Ever since we met you knew my secret, right away, why couldn't you be content with that? Why do you follow me? Why did you pull that stunt in the negotiation room?" Lux's anger slowly faded and turned into dispair, every word put her closer on the edge of tears. She wished Garen was here, then again she hoped they will never again meet. "For a simple reason." He began but was cut off by Lux "to destroy my life?". Swain froze, then burst out laughing. His laugh sounded just as vile and cruel as yesterday. He stopped suddenly again. "No, that is not my reason. You are restrained, captive to the will of your family and you cant grow, your powers can't improve. I intend to help you change that." Lux shook her head. "Why in the world would you do that? I am your enemy?" Swain smiled. "That can change."


	4. Chapter 4

"That can change".

Those words echoed in Lux's mind as she walked back to the institute of war. Swain disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving her with only her thoughts and inner monologue. She would have been strangely glad if he actually stayed and she did not know exactly why, maybe it is because he has knowledge that could help her, or maybe he seems wise enough to come up with a solution. Then again, Lux knew who this man was. He was a murderer and a tyrant who only cared about making Noxus strong, not caring at all about the pains and troubles of other nations or even the pains of his nation. He is cold and heartless, so why is he considering helping someone? A Demacian of all people. What did he mean by "That can change" ? Does he actually expect that he can turn her against the people she calls friends and family. She can never ever do that, no matter how much convincing he does.

As she neared the building she heard some guards shouting "There she is!" and people rushing out of the great golden door, mostly Demacians. She was quickly surrounded by her fellow countrymen and women all asking the same questions. "Where did you go?" "Why did you leave so suddenly?" "Are you sick?". All of these questions were left unanswered as she pushed through the crowd, staring at the ground, putting on a weak smile. Then one figure wouldn't budge, and she knew who it was.

"Sister. What have you done?" Garen kept his voice low to conceal his mix of emotions. She kept staring at the ground and the smile faded.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Her voice shook as tears nearly poured out again. Garen put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats not good enough, when you feel better I expect a full explanation."

Lux forced a smile, but doubted that she could provide an explanation that wouldn't condemn her.

Swain wasn't necessarily a charitable person. Nor was he a person who helps people whenever he feels like it. Every move, every word must be planned out carefully. There can't be a decision that hasn't had extensive planning before it, or else he would have been deposed long ago. Spies, brutes, bandits. The were all people he could use as tools to get what he wants. He can keep enemies at bay with his powers, and he can find traitors by sensing their lies and honeyed words. By all means, Swain is the model of a careful ruler, but he isn't the model of a perfect one. He knew that. Even more than his enemies, he was aware of his weaknesses and short comings. Never did he have friends that he kept around, cause they could get knowledge about his weaknesses and spread it, willingly or unwillingly. That is why Swain now pondered, why is he doing this? Why did he propose to help a young mage, who hates him, his country and everything he stands for.

There are reasons. If a Demacian finds her powers, she can be used as a weapon. Or she would be executed. Or imprisoned. Or exiled. And that, would be a waste. Helping her, might convince her to see the error in Demacian ways, maybe she will resent Demacia, maybe she will join him, maybe. He doubted that though, a pure hearted person like her could not be changed easily, it would take something extraordinary to change her naive views.

-Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the story so far and thanks to all those following the story. This will be the last of the "setting the scene" chapters, with the next few ones being a bit more interesting. I have a plan for the next while, but echoing the sentence that started this chapter "That can change".-


	5. Chapter 5

*Sidenote: Sorry for the delay. English is not my first language and I get a friend to read over chapters when I am finished. They were not available for some time so I waited until they , I promised more excitement in the upcoming chapters so I hope you all enjoy*

After all was done and said, War was once again avoided. Some did not know to celebrate or to prepare for the inevitable next threat of war that was going to come in a few weeks, if they were lucky then it would take months, but war, or at least the threat of it will return in a while. The Institute of war went back to it's usual duties, the summoners practising their spells and abilities. The eldest summoners, returned to their writings, chronicling the history of Runeterra. While the champions, leaders, politicians and servants of the states left behind the summoners to return to their homes to continue their plans to overthrow each other.

The Demacian envoy rode in the usual Demacian fashion. Everyone had horses, even the servants, the colour of their horses noting their rank. Brown for unimportant individuals, Black for warriors and guards, and white for the most important Demacian nobles and politicians. The envoy rode in a large group. The unarmed but important individuals rode in the middle, in a large clump. Lux rode here on her faithful childhood horse. Around them in a small circle where the heroes and champions of Demacia. Garen was supposed to be in this circle, but he instead chose to ride close to Lux to keep and eye on her after her outburst in the Institute of war. He would shoot glances at Lux with disappointment in his eyes. Lux saw these glances and after each one her heart sank deeper. In a large circle around them rode the common warriors and guards of the noblemen. Outside of this circle rode the servants, without any weapons or anything, outside the protection of the warriors.

Lux found this peculiar even in her childhood, but whenever she asked why, her parents hushed her. She was quiet, staring at the reins of her horse. The slow tempo of the horse's foot tapping on the rocky ground put her in a trance like state. Many things floated in her mind, but suddenly she remembered her childhood question. She turned to Garen, and in hopes of breaking tension she asked.

"Garen, why do servants ride outside the main defensive circle?". Garen seemed surprised that she spoke. He turned his head to look at the servants, dressed in little more than rags, messy hair and sad eyes. He considered whether to answer the question. He looked at the ground.

"If we are attacked, the servants would be first ones hit, giving the warriors time to react." Lux gasped audibly. Others looked at her with some annoyance that their peaceful ride has been disturbed.

"We use them as bait?" she whispered quite shocked. Garen still stared at the ground.

"Yes, them dying is not as bad as.." he was cut off by Lux.

"Why do their lives cost less than any nobles?" her voiced was louder this time, other nobles clearly hearing it.

"Little lady, how could you ask that? Servants are nothing, you can buy a new one, but a wise and strong noble you only get once a century." a Baron answered with his nose stuck in the air.

"That explains why you are not." Lux retorted to which the nobles all gasped. Garen contained laughter to hush his sister.

Lux wanted to continue when she noticed that there was a loud thudding noise coming from the forest. She stopped her horse and Garen did the same. They looked at each other and Garen shouted to stop the envoy. The warriors dismounted and took up positions facing the forest. The forest was on a hill, and the warriors took up position at the foot of the hill. Garen stood behind the warriors with a hand on his great sword. Lux and the other unarmed people of importance stood behind some guards. Other champions of Demacia were ordered by Garen to ride hard toward the Demacian lands to get help if it was deemed necessary. Garen trusted them not to run off to save themselves.

The thudding got louder and louder with many of the warriors beginning to worry. Many prayed to the gods to save them. Suddenly the thudding stopped and the warriors looked up hill to see if anything changed. Suddenly large boulders came tumbling down. The front line panicked and scattered. Those who noticed too late were crushed and killed by the boulders. Garen jumped to the side but was still caught by a boulder. His leg pinned under the rock he was unable to move. He looked up in horror to see an impossibly large group of bandits rushing down the hill. Almost two hundred bandits rushed past him towards the thin line of elite guards. The twenty guards held the line heroically, but the numbers were simply too much. Garen shouted at the remaining men running away to rally but they would not listen. The large group of politicians and nobles were now at the mercy of the bandits. Lux could not decide what to do. She had to do SOMETHING, but if she revealed herself then everyone would know, even Garen. The once high and mighty nobles now trembled in fear.

The leader of the bandits introduced himself with a smile. He bowed to the group of Demacians. "My name is Laurence, pleased to meet you." his fake smile disgusted Lux as anger consumed her. "I will tell you all what will happen, we will take you all to our humble abode, and there ye will wait until the ransom money comes. If payment does not come in twenty five days, you are all... dead." he cruelly laughed then gestured his men to tie up everyone.

The way towards the bandit lair the Demacians eyes were tied. Lux did not like walking blind but she had to endure it. She trusted her countrymen would pay, but she was ready to act if they did not. Garen's leg was so broken that he had to be carried there, he felt useless and helpless to do anything in this situation. He was so angry at himself that he failed.

It was days later, they were at the bandit camp for days upon days. Payment or help would not come and the spirits and hopes of the Demacians would fall day by day. The bandits already began building crueller and crueller contraptions to execute them.

The days went and went. The final day of the deadline has come and the leader emerged from the camp. He looked angry. He marched over to the captives and grabbed a noblewoman. He took a knife and dragged it across her neck. Her dead body crumpled to the floor and Laurence laughed. "That was the nicest death any of ye will get!" he clicked his fingers and the bandits closed in on them. The nobles and politicians sobbed and wailed as the bandits closed in.

Caw caw caw. The bandits all turned around to see a raven on the body of the dead noblewoman. The raven pecked at her chest then flew straight towards a figure deeper into the forests. The bandits walked towards the figure.

"Oi! Who are you?" The figure clicked his fingers and a circled appeared at the foot of the group. They looked down at their feet. The figure made a gesture with his hand and pointed at them. All of a sudden the circle blew up. The men collapsed. A flock of ravens suddenly came down upon them and pecked at their chests all flying back to the figure. As the remaining bandits picked up weapons the prepare themselves for a battle, Laurence too drew his sword. The figure slowly walked towards them. A distinct clank between footsteps suddenly alerted Lux. "No, it can't be him!".

The figure came into view and it was indeed Swain. He calmly pointed at Laurence. "Just as the spies said, shame I had them executed." Laurence hesitated, then went back to his usual demeanour.

"Are you here to pay the ransom?" Swain covered his face with his hand as he laughed.

"You idiot!" He said in a calm voice. "You are nothing."

"So what do you seek here?" Laurence angrily asked.

"I want you to let them go, or you die... painfully." Swain narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Laurence. Laurence let out a forced laugh. He pointed at Swain and ordered his men to attack.

"As you wish." Swain closed his eyes and clicked his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

As Swain's fingers clicked a demonic laugh was echoed in the forest. A bird like shadow appeared above Swain flying into him. Swain's eyes became pure red and wings appeared from his back.

A grin spread on his face as he floated into the air. The dozens of bandits rushing towards him suddenly felt like their souls were being sucked out of them. Some dropped dead, their lifeless corpses looking drained. Suddenly a raven's laugh cause a powerful shock wave to ripple towards those who remained. The bandit horde was no more. Laurence trembled as he watched Swain walked toward him. Swain lowered his demonic arm.

"Pity stays the hand of the merciful..." He said in a low voice

"Oh thank you sire!" Laurence fell to his knees. "I won't forget this."

"But not mine." Swain finished.

Suddenly a figure leaped out of the shadows wielding a great axe. Laurence looked up in shock to see a large man bringing his axe down to cut the bandit in half. Lux and Garen did not see the man die, but they did see the blood spatter that followed.

"Fear the power you do not see." Swain muttered as he looked on the mangled body of the Bandit. He turned to face the figure that stood beside him now.

"Darius you are theatrical as usual." He smirked and turned towards the Demacians.

"Come, we have guests to attend to"

The two Noxians were soon joined by more. Common soldiers came to cut the ropes of the Demacian nobility, sneering and jeering them. "Not so fancy now are we?" "Could your justice save you? I guess not". Swain watched silently then ordered the soldiers to be silent while doing their job. Darius himself attended to releasing Garen. The smile on his face did all the taunting necessary.

Garen sighed heavily, gritting his teeth. He knew if he made a scene the Noxians would kill them all, and for his sister's sake he forgot his ego. Little did he now, his sister was not a person the Noxians were looking to harm. Swain ordered them to leave her alone. She was left as the last person tied up. Swain walked over and looked towards the forest. He clicked his fingers and a raven flew over and cut Lux's ropes. He reached out his hand. She took it reluctantly.

"Did you consider my proposal?" Swain whispered.

Lux looked at the ground. She knew she can not trust Noxians and she should hate them with all her heart, yet she somehow felt that Swain was not looking to trick her, for some reason, he legitimately wanted to help.

"I did..." She murmured quietly, so that no one would hear her.

"And?" He asked. A hint of impatience lingered in his voice. Lux could feel that if she refused here he would never again ask.

After what seemed like eternity, when they reached the carriage the Demacians were placed she turned to him and look at his directly in his eyes.

"Yes, but you must promise that you don't intend to trick me!" her voice had fake confidence.

"Deal." He turned to Darius. "Please, load Mr and Miss Crownguard into my carriage."

Garen suddenly looked up. "No, what are you doing Noxian?"

Swain turned to look him in his eyes. "Securing you a better seat."

Garen narrowed his eyes. "If you try anything, I will kill you!"

Swain turned away holding back laughter.

"Don't smile. I am ready to do what I have to!"

Swain looked back with a serious look on his face.

"I am not smiling, I am threatening to smile."

He turned towards his carriage and walked slowly.

"It is still a threat."


	7. Chapter 7

Noxus must be strong. Noxus must be great. Noxus must lead... or Noxus will fall. That is what Swain always keeps in the back of his head. Yet it cannot be as simple as that. There will come a time when Noxus will either be the bastion of humanity, or when Noxus is defeated. Swain would be happy with either outcome, as the stronger would rule over the weak. That, however would never happen. The weak will hide behind the strong, then stab them in the back. The fools agree with the smart until they seize power. The cowards will manipulate the brave to die while they sit on their barren thrones. A throne doesn't make the ruler, nor the crown. Only three things make a proper ruler.

Vision. Might. Guile.

The road to Noxus was a long one. The cheerless soldiers marched next to their generals, close in file. Their weapons in their hands, they looked ready for battle at any moment. The Demacian nobles were sent to Demacia in caravan. The few Noxians that went with them were told that their return would be ensured. Yet, all Noxians were aware of Demacian "Justice" and made their peace with certain death. Especially because two important people were missing. Lux and Garen were not with the rest of them. Instead they enjoyed a trip in Swain's personal carriage. They were alone, locked in the luxury carriage. The inside of it was full of silk pillows and comfortable seats, yet it seemed to be used very rarely by the man it was meant to be for. It was a comfort he did not have the time for. Leading the largest empire in the world requires focus, unnecessary comforts take away a man's attention. Darius also scoffed at the idea of a personal carriage, so he even had his one burned. Swain kept his one, to fool assassins mostly. He wore a cloak as usual, but this time a hood was pulled over his head, no one could point out the most important man in the crowd.

Except one.

Lux felt his powers, magic radiated from him. The flock of ravens that flew above them could either be real or his magical minions. The last person she felt this much magic flowing out of was Ifle, the Archmage. Lux felt excited that she would finally learn, while also feeling unimaginable fear. The enemy has her captured, could Swain have fooled her? Why would he take Garen too? Does he want to expose her to him? Yet these thoughts did not scare her as much as the dark look on Garen's face.

Garen felt like a captured beast. His claws removed his roar was no longer one to be feared. Swain did not even blink as he dismissed his threat. There was nothing he could do know, but face defeat, whatever that may bring.

(Sorry for the long wait and this short chapter, it has been a hectic and will be a hectic week so I only had half an hour to write this. Thanks for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

As if snapping out of a trance, Swain suddenly looked ahead only to see a tower with the banner of Noxus flowing on the top. The empire has spread in the last few years. Ever since Swain became the ruler of Noxus the invasions did not stop, but to the outside world they lessened. In reality, the territorial expansions of Noxus became more careful and calculated. The attacks carried out by him did not have the same strategy of "throw soldiers until the enemy dies" that previous rulers favoured. Nevertheless, to mark the ever growing borders of Noxus Swain ordered the building of towers to leave a mark on the land. The many towns and villages that were conquered put up little resistance, as Swain demanded only a small tribute to show loyalty, and of course, military service.

The village that the Noxian envoy was nearing was one such village. Only recently conquered, and suddenly it is loyal to the brutal invaders.

Lux looked out of the windows on the carriage to see their surroundings. She too saw the tower with the Noxian banner, but the sight of the nearing village stole her attention. It looked nothing like what she expected. She thought that every conquered village was burned, its people murdered or drafted into service. While she did see the occasional people hanging, it was not much worse than what she was used to see in Demacia. Such harsh punishment was usually handed down to the worst of society in Demacia, here it was given to those who resisted. Given to those who stood up.

She moved away from the window and stared blankly at the wall.

"Sister." Garen finally said something after being silent for the last few days. His gaze was no longer fixed on some far away point, but fixated on Lux. She was surprised, it was honestly a surprise for her that he actually spoke. His voice seemed weak, after all he has not eaten.

"Please. Forgive me. I failed you." He seemed defeated. Lux moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its not your fault, you couldn't have done anything against the bandits." She comforted him, but Garen shifted away from her.

"Not for that. I'm sorry that because of me you are now captured by these... dogs." Lux gasped.

 _He thinks we are here because of him...when its really me who is at fault..._

"No need to worry brother. The Noxians are courteous so far, and I hope it stays that way."

Garen sighed.

"It is their way of mocking us. It would be better to be killed, than to be dragged around as a trophy." and after saying that, Garen turned away from her and said nothing else.

Lux returned to the window only to be met with a Noxian soldier looking in.

The soldier opened the carriage door and extended an arm to Lux.

"The Grand General invited you two to dinner at the town hall." Lux looked past him to see that they have arrived in the village. It was lively, with the small folk doing their daily duties. Children gather around to look at the resting envoy, with some running to the carriage to see who is inside. The soldier sends them away, or at least tries to, but some still stick around. Lux takes his hand and gets out of the carriage. She looks around. It seems to be the centre of the village. There is a market where the farmers sell their produce to the village folk. There are some who sing and play instruments, keeping their independent culture alive. There are villagers who are dancing around these musicians, but some of the Noxian soldiers dance there as well. Lux presumes that they originate from this area. From the corner of her eye she sees a familiar figure. The hand of Noxus, Darius, walks over to her. In his hand there is his signature axe. A chill runs down her spine as she sees him walk over to her. Swain seems gentlemanly, but Darius? He seems like a brute who would sooner kill her than help her. She hears Garen being ordered out of the carriage. She turns to see her brother reluctantly step out into the village. Garen looks around then quickly walks towards her. She looks at him and sees that his gaze is not at her, but at Darius. The two men meet on either side of her. Both of them staring at each other with hatred and spite.

"Swain asked me to lead you both to the dining hall. Shall we go?" Darius asked.

"We shall." Garen answered immediately. "But don't expect me to be a gracious guest."

Darius turned away. "It is what we have come to expect from Demacians."

"If you two are done, I would like to go!" Lux suddenly exclaimed. Both men looked at her inquisitively as none expected her outburst, but while Garen seemed shocked, Darius smiled.

"Of course. Follow me." Darius said.

-Again a long wait for this chapter, all I can say is sorry-


	9. Chapter 9

The autumn sun shone with strength even in the evening. The green hills and the yellow wheat fields reflected the sunshine. The area around the village looked beautiful, no one would ever guess it was just conquered. Lux looked out a large window at a the still busy market square of the village. Noxian soldiers took up defensive positions around the town hall.

Other soldiers were still mingling with the folk; talking, laughing and hugging. Some of the soldiers must have come from this village. These were only a small part of the larger Noxian army, with its many divisions, like Darius' Trifarian legion, but they treated each other as equals. To her this was new. In Demacia, the higher you were born the higher you stay. The best warriors may be peasants, but its peasants they will stay. The best tacticians might be those delivering messages to those who were born into their ranks.

Lux could see that this way, the strongest rise and the smartest rule. Yet there are those who are born injured or weak. Those are forgotten. She could see a darker side of Noxus than what she was presented. The sickly men and women were pushed out of the market by soldiers and other villagers alike. Then there are the orphans. Those poor children run around the place fearing what the future holds for them. Some of those might be great rulers, but they will only starve. Of course Swain would never agree with her. In his eyes only those who survived are able to be good enough.

A knock on the door made her look up. A servant staring at the ground walked through the doorway.

"Uhm... madam, could .. could you please talk to me for a moment?" Lux was surprised. Who could this be?

"I-I guess, thought I don't know why you would like to talk to me." The servant stayed silent for a few minutes. Lux stood up and walked over to the servant. She placed a hand on his shoulders.

"What is it?"

The servant broke down and collapsed weeping on the floor. Lux gasped and stepped back.  
The servant cried for a few more minutes, then suddenly stopped.  
"My name is Martin, I am a Demacian assassin." He finally revealed. "My order is to kill you."

Lux's eyes widened and stepped back even more. She nearly let out a scream as Martin sprung up and pinned her against the wall. She tried to fight back but he was too strong. The realistic disguise fooled her completely and now she is going to pay for it with her life.  
"You know, it would be completely rude of me to kill you without asking for your last words."

He loosened his grip. Lux knew if she screamed a knife would be stuck into her ribs. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were covered by shadows, but she saw a glint in his eyes. His grin spread quickly.

"So?"

Lux knew that this was her time, her secret training was to be put on test. She clicked her fingers to use light to push Martin away. His calm demeanour changed to a panicked and bewildered appearance. He looked her right in her eyes, this time his eyes were not covered, and she could she a hint of fear. She smiled and threw a orb of light. Martin eyed the orb as it flew to him. He readied his knife and dashed forward. Suddenly the orb exploded knocking him to the side. She laughed quietly as he struggled to get to his feet. Using her powers gave her a sense of freedom and happiness. Martin held his side.

"Mage? MAGE? YOU ARE A MAGE?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. This was the last thing he expected. "HOW? A Demacian... a mage?"

She smiled. "Surprises happen."

Martin grimaced as he held his side. "I think you broke my ribs."

"Oops" she responded mockingly, as she charged up another orb.

Suddenly Garen broke into the room, followed by several guards. "Lux? Are you alrig-" He looked blankly at her, a spell charging in her hands. The guards however, immediately notice Martin and move to protect Lux. Lux gasps, and releases the orb, letting it fall at her side.

"What is all this noise?" the familiar and distinct voice of Swain is heard. He walks into the room and sees the scene before him. He directed his gaze at Lux. He immediately understood what happened. Garen turned around and walked out. A guard followed him until his room. Lux's smile and confidence faded and slowly sat down in a chair in the room. Swain walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You show promise."

The guards grabbed the injured assassin and dragged him out. Swain walked out after the guards then just before he left he turned around.

"Dinner in half an hour."


	10. Chapter 10

A normal quiet dinner that Swain wanted was not what he got. Calling the atmosphere "tense" would be an understatement. He looked at his plate which was filled with various meats and vegetables made by a local cook who everyone praised as amazing. He could see the appeal, or rather taste it. That taste however soured quickly as he looked up at Lux and Garen, who were arranged to sit alongside each other. Due to recent events however, Garen asked to be moved. The quick glances he gave her filled with such hatred that it surprised even Swain. He knew Garen hated mages, and the fact that his sister is one, must be hard to finally realise, but it was inevitable for him to know, early or not. Swain was the only one who noticed these hateful glances as everyone else were pretending to be too preoccupied with their food to avoid any conversation.

Swain looked over at Lux who looked like she might burst into tears any moment. He would expect that from a person who was nearly assassinated, but he knows it isn't because of that. In fact he doubted she even cared about that anymore. He realised that her nightmare just became reality, yet it was only a fear because of the flaws of Demacia. For a nation that loves justice, they never give their people any chance.

Swain shook his head to clear his thoughts, he put his hands on the table. He rose and looked at a servant. He gestured the servant to take care of his plate as he turned around. He walked straight out the great hall and into a thin corridor. A soldier with a large helmet stood there as if wanting to talk to him. Swain turned to face him. The helmet covered his face which always makes Swain reluctant. The soldier handed Swain a rolled up letter. Swain opened it to see the results of the interrogation of Lux's attacker. He scanned the report for anything interesting. Martin was hired by a minor Demacian noble who was a known rival of the Crownguards. Demacian politics, they deny it but it's just as cutthroat as Noxian diplomacy, only Noxians are more open about their murders.

Swain retired to his room, giving the order that the march to the Immortal Bastion will continue at dawn. He had a lot to think about, most important of all the fact that Lux was underestimated by him. She is more thank capable to defend herself, only problem is her confidence. She seems to have improved it, but now that Garen knows, it might have destroyed any progress she made. He collapsed into a chair and tapped his finger on a table. The rhythmic tapping slowly allowed him to drift into a deep sleep.

Swain slowly awoke to notice something was wrong. He was in the Immortal Bastion for one, and the sky seemed to have torn, having turned from blue to purple. He rushed out to a balcony to see the city burning. He looked down to see fighting in the streets, he recognised the distinctive armour of Demacians and Noxians. He looked closer and realised that the Noxians aren't fighting the Demacians, rather that the two are fighting some kinds of monsters. Swain backed away from the balcony. He rushed towards the door when he sensed something in the room with him. He backed into the centre of the room.

"You know you want me"

Swain snapped his head around to see the source of the voice, but couldn't.

Suddenly he felt a strange spell be cast on him.

"How about a kiss?"

Suddenly a sharp spike flew right in front his face. He barely dodged it. Now the attacker was visible. He faced the figure, a very beautiful woman, a bit too much so. Then the realisation his him.

"A demon?" he whispered, the figure only smiled. She launched a spike at him which was driven through his chest. Swain let out a roar of pain. He grunted as the figure launched more spikes from the ground. They all impaled him and he fell to the ground. The figure slowly walked over and sat down on his chest. She leaned in and kissed him. Then suddenly she turned pure black and cut Swain in two.

Swain jolted out of the chair he fell asleep in. He held his chest as if he was stabbed. He breathed heavily, then looked out the window. He was still in the village to his relief. He slowly gathered his thoughts and rose.

"A dream, has to be." he then looked at a shadowy corner of the room. "Or a warning."


	11. Chapter 11

_I have been very busy these last two weeks and could not write. Ill update the story every Saturday if I can._

Swain sat at the breakfast table staring at the velvet-covered walls. As others ate around him he was too occupied with his thoughts, sometimes diving deep into his thoughts caused him to become completely oblivious to the people around him. He did not notice Lux missing, but Garen did. To Garen these last few days have been painful, his mistake caused them to be captured by the bandits and his weakness caused them to be kidnapped by the Noxians. Now his sister is all he had left to care for, but now, even that is gone. He gripped his fork as he thought about his sister being free all this time. She could have hurt someone, gone rogue and then cause suffering. All mages are evil, no exceptions. He now understood those years of her running of into her room and locking herself in, he understood the years of hidden glances and tear filled eyes. He now understood Swain's behavior in the Institute of War. He gasped suddenly. He gritted his teeth. His sister led them into and ambush to be saved by the Noxians. He slammed the table and suddenly arose. Swain was ejected from his dormant state of mind and looked directly at Garen.

"Food not to your liking?" he jokingly asked.

Garen snarled and started stomping towards Swain. Swain sighed and slowly slid out his chair to stand up. He pulled his over-coat over his only hand and awaited the eventual attack. He did not give a signal to any guards, or cast any spells. Garen stopped an arms length from Swain. The entire table looked at the two and began gasping and whispering. Garen towered over Swain, and leaned towards him to seem intimidating. The two men stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally Garen had enough, he swung at Swain, who suddenly jumped back, dodging the punch completely. Garen seemed bewildered at how far Swain managed to jump, he did not expect that from Swain. Swain again looked into Garen's eyes and smirked. He straightened up then clicked his fingers. Garen looked around for any spells but could not see any. His searching was interrupted when Swain's fist hit him square in the jaw. He held his jaw as he charged at Swain. Again Swain dodged, but Garen still caught his leg. The two smacked into a wall. Both roared in pain. They separated and held their wounded body parts. The stare off continued. When it seemed the two would clash again, they both turned away.

Garen's door opened. He knew who it was. Lux walked in slowly, unsure of what she was going to say. Garen was turned towards the wall. Lux stood in the middle of the room and stared at her feet. She could feel her tears starting to come. She felt a hand touching her shoulder. She nearly screamed but a hand covered her mouth. She felt a cold blade against her throat. Her heart felt like it was about to stop. Suddenly a voice whispered into her ear.

"One movement and you are dead." she recognised the voice, how did Martin get out?

Garen seemed oblivious to the assassin, he seemed to think only him and his sister was there.

"You know sis, I never understood you. You always were so friendly, so helpful. When I ran away to join the Dauntless Vanguard, you wept. But then, whenever I went home, you hid from me. I felt your pain whenever I arrived. I never understood why. I never did. I was blind. Well never again will I be blind. I'll be on guard, I'll be vigilant." He spun around and threw a dagger towards her. It missed her but hit Martin straight in the eye. Martin screamed and dropped the knife he had to her throat. He fell to the floor, lifeless. Garen paced over to Lux and grabbed her arm.

"I hate you for what you are, but you are my sister, and I will stand by your side."

The next day they continued towards the Immortal Bastion.


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah so, that schedule did not work out, Ill try again. Expect any updates on Saturday or Sunday.  
Im planning to release one chapter focusing on Lux before I begin the training.

Night descended as the convoy finally reached the Noxian capital. The Immortal Bastion's walls spread out like arms covering the sprawling slums where the common men and women lived. The citadel contrasted with the city. Lights from inside the citadel made it light up, like the majestic buildings in Demacia. But unlike the golden and white walls of Demacia, the Immortal Bastion had a dark shadow hanging over it, even though it was night, the dark, grim shadow hung over its black walls, with red plants growing in the cracks, making it look like blood is rising up the walls. Swain looked up and saw the familiar sight of his home. A grin appeared on his face. It was a majestic sight, a testament of Noxian might. Even if it wasn't Noxians who built it, it was meant for Noxians. The harsh environment of the capital weeded out the weak, leaving the strongest to fight it out for the positions of temporary comfort. This was the mindset that formed the nation and it's capital, and it was exactly what Swain wanted. It was not meant to be an inspiring building rising over the ordinary man. It was meant to be a looming dark shadow over the hiding enemies of the enemies of Noxus. The same enemies that are riding in the carriage behind him. The same enemies that will have to call this citadel their home for the next few months, or how long it takes for the teaching. He hopes it will be a quick affair, then he can return to true issues, like the lasting threat of the Black Rose, and it's enigmatical leader, LeBlanc. Swain always had an eye out for his greatest rival, his true match. In magical ability, intellectually and as leaders, they were a match, almost nothing to separate them. Well, apart from the demon. The Demon changed everything. Swain managed to finally take his place and force LeBlanc out from her dominant position. Yet now she has the advantage that she can lay low, while Swain has to stand out, like a large target, for anyone to kill. And there were several out there willing to kill him. He hoped the one to kill him would succeed him, and that he was killed because he was out skilled, out smarted or out manoeuvred. He did not want to die to a dagger in the dark. But LeBlanc... she would not settle for a straightforward fight. That would be too risky for her.

His horse stopped all of a sudden. He straightened. He focused on a point ahead of him all this time he did not realise that everything changed. He was no longer on a hill overlooking his home, but in an icy land, standing on a hill, overlooking a wide snowy plain. Standing on both sides were armies and battle was about to begin. On one side, men and women stood side by side. On the other... monsters, oozing creatures of darkness. The two sides clashed. Swain gasped in horror as the monsters consumed the human army, the monsters tearing through the ranks of the humans, leaving the snow red with the blood. Yet the humans did not die for no reason, the monsters lost many of their own. One human especially slew many. A man with a large sword went on to fight the monsters for hours, even when his wounds seemed too much, he kept on finding, his war cries echoing throughout the battlefield. Yet he fell, just like the others. Swain turned his head away to see a wounded archer coming up the hill. She was dragging herself up the hill, holding a hand to a wound in her shoulder. She leaned against a rock and looked into the sky, muttering curses. He walked over and crouched down. She knew he was there, but did not pay any attention to him. Her white hair stained with her blood, just like the snow was stained with her people's blood. She breathed heavily as she watched the stragglers being picked off by the monsters. "My people... no..." She strained her muscles, attempting to stand up once more, but she could not. The remaining life in her faded and faded, until with one final breath, she closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and she slid down from the rock, slowly descending down the hill. Swain narrowed his eyes, watching her lifeless body without saying a word or moving an inch. He switched his gaze from her to the several running away being picked off, then ripped apart. He knew he could not do anything. That's when he noticed the tattered banners on the ground.

The war banners of Noxus. Soaked in blood.

He jolted awake, falling from his horse. He picked himself up as ten guards ran to him. He put up a hand to stop them. He straightened up and looked at the surroundings, he was back at the hill overlooking the Immortal Bastion. Another vision, another warning. Yet the meaning was lost on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Lux did not like her room. It wasn't because it was ugly, or uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. The exquisite crimson velvet curtains that hung on the walls gave the otherwise plain room great aesthetic. There was a dark oak wooden table in the room, the centre-piece almost like an altar, with a snow white table cloth on it a deep purple vase with blood-red roses. The thorns looked menacing. Like small daggers pointing at her. On the road she rationalised her decision, but when she finally arrived, she began doubting herself. It wasn't the room, wasn't the rose and it wasn't even the smell of blood or the screams of the dying that made her uneasy. It was the thing that she thought she had accepted. Herself.

The door creaked open as a very exhausted Garen trudged into the room. He looked at her silently. In his eyes there was still a sense of hatred and disgust, but she hoped that his new acceptance was something that was not just a stunt to get her trust. She knew Garen was known for his intolerance of mages, and people don't change this suddenly. Garen sat down on a stool at the foot of her bed. She was standing in the middle of the room near the table. The space between them was empty, all this time he was distant, with miles and secrets between them, but now that there is nothing there, he is still distant. Lux buries her face in her hands and cannot hold herself still as she weeps. Few has changed, now she has her secrets out in the open but that's about it. Garen doesn't react to his crying sister and instead sighs deeply. The world around them continues on the same as it did before only now both of them distrusts the other. Garen finally stands up. Lux looks up and sees Garen stopping right before her. Garen puts a hand on her shoulder, but it isn't a comforting hand. "We were summoned."

Lux expected to meet the Trifarix in a hall with skulls decorating the bloodied walls. Yet that was not where they were led. Instead a small, dark room somewhere in the corner of the Immortal Bastion is where they met. The room had one entrance, the one door. No windows, no trapdoors, just plain walls and a table, on one side three chairs, on the other two. Two men of the Trifarian legion stood by the door, halberds crossed across the door. No-one gets in, no-one gets out. Lux and Garen stood in the centre of the room. Lux staring at the ground and Garen looking around constantly. Darius sat on the right, his great axe rested against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. Swain in the middle looking right at Garen and the faceless, a figure with a mask, sat on the left, humming quietly. Swain cleared his throat. "Technically you two are prisoners, so we must decide on your fate, as you both are very important prisoners." Garen and Lux look at him with disbelief, and for a brief moment they fear they were tricked. Then Swain continued. "But Lux is here for a reason, that is to learn. Which is why we should leave them in house arrest." He turns to his fellow Trifarix members, "So? What is your suggestions?" Darius exhaled. "I don't want to hurt Lux, she can be useful, but Garen is dangerous, he clearly hates us and his sister. The second we let them go, he will betray her, get her locked up and lead the charge against our armies as he did before. I suggest he be put to hard labour and when they get to go home, his tongue be cut out." Lux gasped, but Garen stayed silent. Swain shook his head. "Garen is a naïve fool, he loves his country unconditionally, and since Luxanna would be a great asset when Demacia eventually falls apart, he would not hurt her before she outlived her usefulness to Demacia, which would be years after he is any danger. And on the battlefield, well, common bandits outsmarted him."

Expelled out of the room when the votes were about to be cast, Lux and Garen were escorted back to their rooms. Garen was guarded by several men, while Lux was left alone. The room was as she left it, but something felt... off. From the corner of her eyes she saw the table with the rose, the rose, it was... wilting. She frowned, it was freshly placed how could it be wilting already. She looked closer. The rose was not wilting, no, the rose was just black. "What kind of rose is black?" she stared at the rose, and the black rose silently sat there.


	14. Chapter 14

Swain looked out at the distant mountains, their stone cold, hard exterior and wondered on many things at once. The most immediate thought was the votes. Darius would not come around to his more peaceful solution and the faceless refused to even vote on the matter, sighing deeply several times and then continuing it's incessant humming. So the compromise was set, Garen would be put into a highly defended cell where he would have minimal food. At least he gets to keep his tongue, an undoubtedly important asset. Swain grimaced and shook his head. He hated the Demacians with all his heart yet there was a flicker of weakness in his outer armour. He did not know whether he wanted to spare Garen from a harsher sentence to calm Lux or because something else... It was undeniable, his visions started affecting him. He could not bear to remember the tattered, blood soaked banners of Noxus resting on the frozen ice and then think about the Immortal Bastion being defended by a group of Demacians and Noxians alike, there was something brewing and he had to get to the bottom of it. Thing is the Immortal Bastion is not the best place to go snooping around.

Namely because of one person, or rather entity.

Lux awoke to a knock on her door quite early in the morning. The door opened gently and the distinctive black overcoat of Swain entered her room. He paced straight away to the balcony then looked around. He turned back and with a half smile waved her over. She walked to him, unsure of what was going on in his head when he reached out with his hand. Reluctantly, she also held her hand out to which Swain took it and walked to the edge of the balcony. "Dont panic." he whispered and before Lux could question he backed off the balcony taking Lux with him. Lux's mind suddenly got taken away from her thoughts and into the situation they were in. To her surprise she did not panic and instead focused on trying to save them. She focused the light around them to form a protective barrier, so when they hit the ground neither of them got hurt. The only thing that happened is the several citizens around them jumped in panic. The bewildered citizens and the panicking guards all rushed over, but when Swain clicked his fingers the pair were back on the balcony. Brought back into the room Lux could finally gather her thoughts.

"What in the world was that?" Lux asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Simple. You always overthink and hence always limit yourself, when its survival on the stake you can use your powers effectively. You are clearly more in control than you think.

Lux suddenly realised. She expected her feeling of dread and fear to come rushing back, but now something had changed. She realised her problem, and its not something Swain could help her with, and with the look on his face it seems he knows this too.

"Still, you need to refine your abilities, you cannot exactly use your powers in the last second, sometimes that wont be fast enough, you need to be ready. Now follow me."

It was a long day filled with walking all around the capital, in the name of training, but in reality Swain did very little training, mostly pacing around with a well hidden scowl on his face. There was something bothering him, and Lux did not know what. Only towards the end of their "adventure" did Swain actually start properly training. He pointed at criminals running from the guards and Lux knew what he was asking. She used the light to bind them to the ground, but each time she felt more and more guilty. After a while she turned to Swain.

"Why are we practising on criminals?" he did not stop and kept on walking

"I thought you love justice!" he asked with a coy tone and a grin on his face, but before anything else came out of her mouth he continued, "Simple, they are moving and will get caught anyway, at least you get to make yourself useful!"

Making herself useful. Something about that seemed off to her. "Thought you were not expecting profit from helping me." He laughed then nodded. "Yes, well making yourself useful is not the same as me profiting off this arrangement." To which Lux had the response, "And what would that be?"

Swain froze and deeply considered the question. He turned to face her and saw that now she had a grin on her face. "You growing stronger than anyone could handle and then ruling Noxus and leading it to glory. Though that's what I want everyone to do, sadly most fail, and will continue to do so." Lux's smile faded into confusion. "You would have a Demacian rule Noxus?" Swain nodded. " I want only the strongest to rule." He turned back to where they were heading and continued on, silently.

**So yeah. I might have not updated this story in months because I got ideas that I had to write down and then develop and then I fell down that rabbit hole. This story is not dead, so don't think that. I have some ideas for the longer term I just have to connect these dots to those. After this chapter I will write 6 more and that's guaranteed. After that I'll decide whether I want to actually continue or just finish the story there. Anyway, next chapter will happen in a while, not a few months though.*


	15. Chapter 15

The soft whispers of the gathered crowd came to a halt when the great oak doors of the grand hall opened. The last ray of the setting sun briefly lit up the hall in a thin streak, ending at the feet of Swain, who snapped out of his deep contemplation and fixed his gaze on the three figures entering. In the centre, the blood red hair of Katarina Du Couteau caught his eye. Finally he thought. He summoned the Du Coteau family in the morning and only now did they show up. Beside Katarina was the slender, snake body of Cassiopeia, with her eyes set straight at him, a slim smile forming on her face as he glances at her. Finally behind them on the other side of Katarina, was the shadowy figure of Talon, with his hood covering his face, and intentions. Swain never liked seeing him, but always expected to. He knows of the rumours that the Du Couteaus want his power and a return to the monarchy of old, but he knows they know that scheming behind his back wasn't going to work, with a demon of secrets inside him. No, it wasn't those before him Swain worried about.

He glanced to where Lux was watching. He "accidentally" left her door open and she disguised herself as well as she could, fooling the court, but not him. He wanted her here to witness the truth of Noxian politics. After all this time the seeds of doubt have been planted, she finally questions her country, her morals and with that she will start questioning her limits. Hopefully before his visions come true.

Katarina, when she neared the Trifarix, she took a moment to glance around then with ceremony she bowed deeply before them. She straightened up and waited for one of the three to speak, scanning them. Darius was uneasily tapping the seat in which he was sat in, it was too comfortable and he wished to return to the front lines because by now he was away for a good ten months. His axe, still by his side even in the great hall, leaned against the wall beside him, imposing his authority. Yet she could still see the pain in his eyes he had since the death of his ex-lover, Quilleta Varn. It was out of his character to be so deep in despair that even now, years later it is still visible. The Faceless was unreadable as ever. Their face was covered as always, sitting calmly with large robes covering their body fully. Only the incessant humming, almost too soft to hear, but when you do hear it, then it drowns out all the sounds of the world, and you end up hearing it for hours on end, ending with either a nightmare of your death, or actually your death. Finally she looked at the man in the middle. Swain, with a furled brow, looking past her at the gathering crowd.

"Grand general, to what do we owe your generous hospitality?" Swain gathered his finals thoughts then stood. He took a few steps away from his seat, and approached the now empty throne of Emperor Darkwill.

"Your father was a fine general, Miss Du Couteau, I considered him a friend and an equal, in some aspects of course." He turned to face her. "That scar above your eye is healing well, but it will be forever a reminder." She clenched her fists and grit her teeth together. An obvious jab at her.

"But you are his heir. Yet, you did not take his title." She narrowed her eyes, she suddenly grew unsure of his intentions.

"So, I will not have talents wasted. Katarina Du Couteau, I name you a high general of the armies of Noxus. Darius will assign you to a front." She stepped forward and opened her mouth to protest but Swain put up his hand.

"It wasn't an offer." he said plainly "You will serve. Because it the duty of every Noxian to, and if you do not." His gaze drifted toward Talon, whose face was blank as ever. "Another one will." He paused for a long time, almost waiting for another objection. But nothing more came. "Don't fail me." He returned to his seat. "Like you did your father." His voice rang throughout the hall.

Katarina took a moment to contemplate, then bowed again, only to turn around sharply and pace out of the hall, visibly enraged, baring her teeth when Swain could no longer see her. Talon followed her quickly, followed very slowly by Cassiopeia, who took her time to say goodbye to each and every lord and lady she considered important.

"Are we done." growled Darius impatiently. "No." Swain leaned back in his chair. If his sources were correct, and envoy of Demacians were about to enter. He allowed them safe passage here, but back would be a different story. He could already hear the shocked gasps of those outside. The doors once again flew open, this time several armed men rushed into the hall, pushing back the crowd, against the walls. The uproar was mighty, and the nobles of Noxus prepared to set their guards on the arrogant Demacians.

"STOP THIS! IN THE NAME OF JARVAN III STOP THIS MADNESS!" an authoritative voice shouted from the back. A short, grey haired man pushed to the front, his face red from shouting and anger. "You wish to get us killed?" he shouted at his men, who backed off, and formed a defensive phalanx around him. Swain sighed. Why would they simply walk in if they expected to be killed? He rose.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" The short man once again pushed himself ahead of the men and faced the quite amused Trifarix.

"Jericho Swain, I want my son and daughter back!"

Lux was in the crowd and it took her quite a long time to recover from the shock that her father stood right there. He looked, older. The stress of the last few weeks took quite a toll on his health. His children being taken was only the start, as he would reveal when questioned by Swain. After the arrival of the Noxian men with the noble lords and ladies, they were accused of the kidnapping. The lords tried to protest, but they were ignored. The Noxians were all executed and displayed as warnings. Only well after this did the fact that the Crownguards were missing was realised. Pietr Crownguard set off for the Institute Of War right away. Only when he got there did he hear the start of the Civil war. An escaped mage, Sylas, started a rebellion of the mages. Lux gasped when she heard that name. After all she let him go right before leaving with Garen to the initial negotiations. Words continued spilling from his mouth, until Swain stopped him.

"Both your children are here. Your son is locked up, suffering for his crimes against our peo-."

He cut Swain off "And my daughter? Where is she?!" His voice was shrill by this point. Swain stood silent, then raised a finger, pointing right at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Swain did not need an audience. Instead he needed the pretence of normality so that Katarina doesn't sense that there is something wrong. His army had strength, might and vision. But what it lacked was guile. His generals were powerful, but none would be so underhanded to try and betray their master, and that made them straightforward and weak. Now Katarina has a motive and the means to betray Swain, but one army would not be enough, she would fight to extend her power so that she could deliver the blow from a place of power. With that Noxus will continue to grow. That's how he hopes it will grow. Not with mindless expansion, but with cruel, calculated steps, made in order to serve the individual. And as long as that individual is powerful, Noxus will continue to be.

The room was small and compact, made to be a meeting place for the emperor's advisors, but Swain had no need for the advice of those below him, as he already knew what they do. The room, however, was now useful as a meeting place. Pietr Crownguard sat at a small rectangular wooden table in the middle with a cup filled with water placed down before him. Swain stood at the far side of the room from the door, staring out the large window overlooking the bustling streets below as well as the faraway mountains. Lux stood near her father, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he placed his hand on gently. His flustered entrance into the hall was now a distant memory, and with the knowledge that his children are alive his face melted back into a stony and calm expression. He had his best bodyguards stand near the door. Swain on the other hand had no such bodyguards, instead ordering them to stand guard outside. He ordered Darius to fetch Garen but he was taking quite a long time, and this made Swain annoyed. He began tapping his fingers on the wooden window frame and intently staring out at the bustling streets below.

"Why?" the question from the elderly Crownguard surprised him. He turned and faced in the direction he sat and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Why what?" Swain responded, but he already knew what the old man would say.

"Why keep my children alive? You would have not given it a second thought to kill Garen if you met on the battlefield. And my little Luxanna? She is so innocent, I would imagine your cruelty would not allow something so.. good to live." Swain pondered the question. He knew why he wanted to keep Lux alive, so that he can train her and killing Garen would set that plan back a lot. Yet he says that, but there is nothing he can train her. He realised that soon after her first "lesson". She was powerful but meek, unable to use her power not because of a lack of skill but because of a lack of courage, and that is something her brother would be a better teacher for. She seemingly doesn't hate Swain anymore, but Swain knows that because she is scared of Demacia, not because she wants to give Noxus a chance. So killing them both is the most sensible option. Wasting her talents is what he was afraid of, but being born Demacian means that thy are already wasted.

Yet no matter how much he thought that, something in him disagreed.

"If I killed them, war would surely break out. Why would I want that? To conquer Demacia? That's suicide. I am better of trying to invade Ionia again, and I lost a hand there." He said finally. He was telling the truth, invading Demacia was not something Noxus could do in his lifetime. It was simply too defensible. Fortress after fortress, wall after wall and army after army could be obliterated by Noxus, only for there to be another behind them. Like turtles, the Demacians sheltered themselves. The curse of cowardice can be a blessing.

Pietr did not buy the excuse and shook his head, his white hair coming loose. "No. You won't kill them because you want something from me. Open the gates when your armies arrive? Kill Jarvan III? Become a spy for you? Because if you give back my children, I will do whatever you ask!"

For once in his life, Swain was completely blindsided. That declaration was something so sweet to hear, but also very dangerous. A man so willing to betray his nation has to be hiding something.

"Betrayal, political assassination and spying doesn't seem like something a Crownguard would do."

Pietr gave a small, but sad smile. "Swain I'm afraid you know nothing about our politics. My dear brother sent an assassin after my daughter, just to gain her potential place on my council. So why should I not betray my nation to save my family. If murder is enough to POTENTIALLY gain power, then mass murder is justified to definitely save the two best of Demacia."

Swain opened his mouth to reply but as he tried to the door swung open and Darius stepped in with the slightest of smirks on his face. His hand held a chain by which Garen's hands were tied. As soon as the Demacian saw his father his eyes turned from a steely gaze filled with resistance, to an ashamed glance. His failure against the bandits all that time ago is why his father has to come here and beg the bastard to let them two go. He diverted his eyes to Lux, who was teary eyed and the feeling of apprehension she had, radiated off her. Darius dropped the chain and went to Garen, releasing him from their hold. As he finished, Pietr rushed to him and gave him a hug. Garen didn't hug his father since he left to join the Dauntless Vanguard at age 16. He was shocked at how weary his father looked. Soon Pietr had to slump back down into his chair. Garen kept standing near the doorway which was now blocked by Darius. Garen kept looking at Lux, who gently shook her head, so she did not tell him.

Swain was the first to move. He walked over to Pietr and crouched so the two were eye level. Being so close, Pietr had to stare into Swain's eyes. They were violet eyes, but far away you could barely see their colour. They were strong and had a sense of determination in them. But hidden, far far back was a tinge of weariness. So the two old men did have something in common, and this made Pietr smile.

"I will make a compromise. You can go home unharmed, and I will let Garen go with you, but just to make sure you will keep your promis-" Garen couldn't handle this. He marched forward, and before Darius could stop him he slammed his hands on the table and shouted.

"Tell the truth! Tell him the truth!" Garen demanded, his voice still weak from being starved.

The room fell into another long silence, where Pietr was looking carefully, adjusting his look from Garen to Swain, then back trying to figure out what is wrong.

Lux was holding back several things. Tears for one, but also anger. This whole thing was the fault of those around her. It was her father's and Garen's fault for making her fear her powers and by extension herself. It was also Swain's, who instead of actually helping her, decides to use her in his schemes. She realised she can't depend on him, or Garen or her father.

Only herself.

\- Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My plan of 6 more chapters has changed, and now instead the next chapter will be the conclusion. I decided this because next chapter will be the amalgamation of 4 chapters that I originally split up. Yet after tweaking them, I realised it is more fitting to have them all be one chapter. It will come out when I get the chance to edit it and send it to my friend so he can have a look over it. That may take a week or two, but the final chapter will drop this June. That does not mean that the overarching story will end, instead view this whole story as a sort of prologue for my next project. A million thanks for all the support on this story and I hope you enjoy the last chapter when it come out!-


End file.
